A cluster system comprises a plurality of computers each executing a plurality of processes. Each process of the plurality of processes comprises a service—for example, a service comprising a web server, a service comprising data processing application, a service comprise a connection server daemon, etc. A cluster system administrator is required to be aware of the services executing on each computer of the cluster system and be able to correct problems in the event a computer is in an incorrect state. In order for the cluster system administrator to determine the state of the cluster, information is required to be collected and provided to the system administrator. Some services include processes for announcing various internal details relevant to other processes, enabling straightforward information collection. However, some services are not configured to announce such details, creating a problem where it is difficult to determine what the service is and how to evaluate whether the service is proper operating state.